The Animen
by koa
Summary: We know about Jake. We know about his friends. They stopped the Yeerks and saved our world. This is not their story. This is the story of others. An unheard set of voices. Fighting, coping, and trying to live. They are the Animen. Please Read and review!
1. My Name is

Disclaimer: The Animorphs are the property of K.A. Applegate. This is merely an expression of my imagination after reading the books. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

**My Name is…**

**Mark**

_My name is Mark. Do I have a last name? Of course I do. The thing is that I can't tell it to you. Why? Because if certain people, or should I say creatures, found any way of finding me, I'd be toast. Toast? Yes, toast. Things have gotten pretty crazy in the last few weeks. Everything's changing now. Or at least, I think it's change. Maybe this was how it was going to be from the beginning. If so, then I can't say much else, but too bad. There's another resistance at least. For now… maybe the beginning is the best place to start.  
Remember how I said everything's changing? I was in my first year of college. I had just moved. Everything was new at the beginning_.

"Hey Mark. Did you get your schedule?" It was my friend Kevin. I looked up from my registration envelope and saw my friends from here at school. Kevin was average height with short blonde hair. When we first met he was extremely nice. He still is, but it's different. I suppose that as he grew more comfortable with people he stopped trying too hard. Either way he was really cool. He was also really funny and extremely flamboyant. We had guessed he was gay before he had told us. Not that he cared. Next to him was Chris. Chris was short and solidly built. He was always wearing baggy shorts and an old baseball cap. He was what Kevin referred to as super-straight. Finishing up our little quartet was Amy. She was even shorter than Chris, but only by an inch or so. She had long blonde hair that fell in waves, and at the moment she was dancing. Leave the girl with nothing to do, and her body seemed to find its way into a shimmy or a shake.

I walked over to them calmly. I was taller than all of them by 2 or 3 inches with dark brown hair that was always in rough and messy tousled locks. College was a completely different experience. Everybody's new. I had just finished my first semester and was still not entirely comfortable with the school. Of course, I'd made friends and we'd gotten pretty close. Then again, we were all in the dorms, and so we practically all lived with each other. Now I was getting my schedule for the spring semester. I didn't expect them all to be there so early though. Classes wouldn't start for a few more days, and I was only there because my parents wouldn't be home for a few weeks and wouldn't be able to bring me later.

"Yeah, I got my schedule." I answered. "Why are you guys here so early though?"

"My parents bought my plane tickets so I'd arrive yesterday because it was cheaper." Amy answered. Her mom and dad were stationed in an army base in Japan.

"I've got work tomorrow and the day after that I couldn't move around," Chris replied.

Kevin was last and explained, "Kete's got a few meetings scheduled that I can't miss." He nodded over to a booth with the letters KTE on the front. Kappa Tau Epsilon. Kevin's fraternity.

"All right." I answered. "Then we should go get something to eat. I'm starving."

We walked through the campus, passing under the leafless trees. The sun was just barely visible through the clouds that threatened to bring rain. The ducks that lived on campus seemed to love that. They waded through the lake. On the grassy area around the lake the geese sat in mobs that seemed ready to attack. I definitely liked the ducks better.

**Amy**

_My name is Amy. I am a student here at UAC. I am the shortest in my family, and have blonde hair. I am a fighter. At least I am now. Sometimes taking note of the facts is the only way to know who I am now. It used to work. Now I just see a list of traits. Maybe they're mine. Ever since that night, though, it's all too muddled_.

"See you guys later!" Mark and I shouted brightly.

We were leaving Chris and Kevin's room and headed for the convenience store on the corner. Outside it was still cold, but the campus looked amazing. The Great Lake reflected the now clear sky. The dozens of geese lay on one side and the ducks on the other. The bridge that crossed the lake seemed a neutral point where neither the geese nor ducks traversed. That's where we were walking.

Everything was quiet as we crossed the bridge. Mark seemed distraught and was looking at the water. I stared over the edge and saw myself looking back. My blonde hair came down over my shoulders and my green eyes sparkled in moonlit water. Then Mark made a small noise and pointed farther out into the water. A green light shone brightly. I imagined an eye reflected back in my mind, remembering my own reflection, but what I saw when I looked up was definitely not human made. It was a real live spaceship!

**Don**

_My name is Don. I don't know why this happened. I don't know what part this plays. I know only that I did what I thought best through Your inspiration. I had doubts and fears, but with Your help I fought. I did things on gray levels. The entire time I did what I hoped would be best under Your ideals. I put myself in Your hands._

I looked in the mini fridge and realized we had no more milk. I sighed and went to the bedroom to grab my shoes. The dorms were set up in 2 person suites. There was a bedroom with a bunk bed and 2 sets of desks and drawers. On the top bunk Mark's stuff was messily strewn over unmade sheets. It always bugged me a little, but the one time I had seen him try and make his bed on the top bunk I couldn't help but feel bad. There was also a small living area with a TV, table, and sofa. Posters filled the walls and showed how varied our interests were. His side was covered in posters ranging from Flight of the Concords, Family Guy, and Kill Bill. My side had just as many but were instead of bands like Mutemath, Clockwork Orange, and a Magritte print I liked.

As I headed out I realized I could have asked Mark earlier. He had said he'd be going to the convenience store. I sighed, put on a light sweater, and started to jog. The store would close soon, but I would make it. Besides, there was something about running. As soon as you start you can go on auto-pilot. Every muscle goes to work. You put your strength to work for you.

I was passing the Great Lake now and nearing the bridge. I could see the lights of the store from here. Then- "Umpf!"

I stumbled and stopped just short of falling into the water. I could see myself staring back, distorted through ripples in the water. Blonde hair, just long enough to fall over my forehead. Blue eyes. Long lines and sharp angles. I was just barely 6 feet. Tall and skinny. It was a runner's body. I slowly stepped back realizing how long I had been standing there, and looked up just in time to see a spaceship land in front of 2 people on the bridge.


	2. My Name is Part II

Disclaimer: Animorphs is still the property of KA Applegate. This is merely an exploration of the world she created. Please come along on this wonderful ride, but keep all arms and legs within the vehicle of your mind. Also read and review! It makes you better people. Maybe.

**My name is… Part II**

**Darek**

_My name is Darek, and already I've said too much. Or at least for all you know. I could be lying. Our identities are our lives. At this point, though… maybe it doesn't matter. In this war we're just a small hindrance to the enemy. Even so, it's something. I've got to take charge even now. Being leader is tough. _

Life is boring. You go to school, and then you graduate. You go to more school, and then you graduate again. You go to work, and then you die. Maybe that's a bit bleak, but it is how things are. It was up to me to make things more interesting. If you do everything at the last minute there's a little exhilaration. There's that jolt in life, found in risks. Sports can also fill that quota. It all brings out the Life in living. It makes everything more bearable. Some people seem content in just going through the phases of life, but what's the point in that? We only have so long here, so things might as well be interesting. Even now, I was barely getting back from making it to the financial office in time. Of course, now all the parking spaces by the dorms would be taken.

Even with only a few people here this early before classes, the parking lot was vicious. I parked by the Great Lake. On the radio I heard the music, just barely audible over the hum of my car. I laid back and let out a breath. Sometimes I needed to find the excitement, but it made me tired. I closed my eyes and the music seemed to grow. "_When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight. It ends tonight…"_In the darkness I seemed to grow more energized. I could see myself in my mind growing less and less tired. I just needed to take a few seconds to breathe. In my mind I was standing. I was 5'10'' and had short black hair in a crew cut. I was well built, but not huge. My sports were mainly swimming and tennis. I had dark brown eyes that I always thought were too serious for me. This was the picture I held onto for the next few seconds. Suddenly a bright light flashed through my closed eyes. I opened them and was almost blinded by the brilliant white flashes coming from ahead. I got out of the car and heard a scream. I would have tried to find its source, but I was too preoccupied by the spaceship coming towards the ground.

**Ben**

_My name is Ben. The thing is, I can't concentrate anymore. It's getting to be too much. I can usually figure it all out. It's always so clear. Now, I can barely make any decisions. This may not be the right one. I don't know. I just don't know anymore. Being the leader is about finding the right path, but I can't see it anymore, so how can I lead? Maybe this is for the best._

I had it all planned out. If I was here a few days early there'd be no problems getting my financial aid stuff in on time. Unfortunately none of it was going as planned. First I barely make it to the office before it closes, and then some guy rushes ahead of me. I spend a good fifteen minutes staring at myself in the dim reflection from a glass door. I'm not ugly, but by no means am I good looking. I'm short with brown floppy hair. My eyes are always serious and I have a bit of an acne problem. By the time he was finished they were closing the office! I get to the parking lot and he's there too. As I drive back towards the dorms, he's there too! Finally I follow him into the parking lot by the Great Lake and get out, ready to confront the idiot. There is nothing that annoys me more than when things don't go the way they're planned. That's when I see the spaceship. Again I'm right behind the maniac as we run over.

**Ane**

_My name is Anellore-Imaroan-Philiir. I have done my best. My soul is clean. I give myself fully to my people. My life for freedom._

((You are a traitor to your race!)) Those were the last words of the dying Andalite at my feet. They were probably the last thought of most aboard the ship. And they were right. I was nothing more than a traitor now. And for what? To these warriors I was less than an insect.

We had been aboard a small ship stationed behind the planet known as Jupiter by the sentient species of this system. A larger dome ship was supposed to have dealt with the Yeerk menace on the planet Earth. As much as I hate to admit it, though, our numbers were wrong. The Yeerks had a pool ship hidden from that dome ship. Our fellow Andalites had been sent on what was no longer anything more but a suicide mission. This ship was meant to do nothing, but establish their status. It was pretty clear that they had lost.

On board that ship, though, was my shorm, Ismil. Maybe she had rubbed off on me. Maybe her passion had managed to get me caught into this mess. She had morphed a male Andalite. She purposely became a nothlit. She went into this war. Now, she was certainly never coming back from it.

I was reckless in my passion. I had acquired an Ulgap, an insect of the home world and stowed away. In the captain's chambers I waited, hiding until I could acquire him. As soon as he fell to the acquiring trance I secured him. He would not get away. Then I morphed.

Morphing, the prized Andalite technology. There were minor changes to my body, but still the process was weird. I felt myself rise as I grew taller. My tail blade grew and I felt myself put off balance. I felt muscles grow and strengthen. Finally, I was the captain. I moved quickly and gave the orders. The next set of moments became a blur. When the crew became suspicious I had to become forceful. Finally in a last attempt fueled by adrenaline and passion I pushed to the controls and pushed us farther towards Earth.

The Yeerks quickly found us, and our engine was shut down. We stopped and then began hurtling towards the blue/green planet. In those moment of falling everything seemed to slow down. Then in the final seconds I heard ((There! Computer stabilize.))

One technical worker had managed to stop the fall, or so it seemed, until we began the descent for one rapid second before we hit with a dense thud. I could still here the other Andalites going through the final dying ritual. I looked to that Andalite that had saved us. His eyes were filled with horror and I suddenly understood why. The Yeerks would not give up a chance to take Andalite hosts, or to destroy us. All he had done was give us a few more moments of life. There was a quiet crunch as the hatch opened up, but in the silence the sound was unbearable. He ran down the hall, and quickly returned with a blue box. The Escafil device.

((We have to get out)) he said. ((Out there we have a chance of escape. We can wait until the home world sends help.))

2 other Andalites had joined us, and more were coming. ((Go!)) he said. His stalk eyes were glued to the screen showing the Earth's darkened sky. ((Go. Take the device. We'll meet up soon. I'll make sure that everyone gets out.)) I looked at him with the main eyes of the Captain. The stalk eyes stared at the open hatch. I closed all 4 eyes and began demorphing. I shrank for a few seconds. Then the rest of the changes took place. My own body came back slowly. Within moments I was fully me. I grabbed the box within my hands and looked to my fellow Andalite. ((Thank You.))

I ran out into a marshy area. As my hooves began to splash in the murky waters I felt the heat. I turned back and saw the bright flash of light. The Dracon Beam hit, and seconds later all was quiet. I expect no survivors.


	3. The Start

Disclaimer: This is to once again inform you that I do not own Animorphs, because I am not KA Applegate. I do however thank Applegate for the books, and hope you enjoy Animen. Please read and review, as it boosts my self-esteem. Thanks in advance!—Koa

**The First**

**Mark**

One moment the ship was there, the next it disappeared in a flash of light and heat. Around me I saw Amy open-mouthed; Don was there too with wide eyes, as well as 2 other guys who looked somewhat familiar. No one wanted to say anything for a long moment. We all just looked at each other, daring someone to stand up and say that they actually saw the ship. Then Amy pointed at the bushes and asked, "What's that?"

Mostly hidden in the bushes surrounding the Lake, was a blue-ish blur. The bushes shook and it came running, or rather, galloping towards us. I couldn't focus as it came running, and the only thing I remember is a hard slap to the forehead and then darkness.

***

My head was groggy when I came to. I could feel that I was indoors, because of the warmth that couldn't have come from outside. I could also feel carpeting underneath me. Around me I heard breathing and realized that the others were there with me. I opened an eye and saw a blue-ish leg, much like that of a horse, except for the stunning pale blue, almost purple shade of its fur. Then I heard the voice that wasn't really a voice.

((If I let them go, the Yeerks will kill them.)) It said. Or rather, it thought. It's hard to explain it, but when it talked it came out like a thought in your head. It continued. ((That or infest them. Then they'd know I escaped. But I can't tell these humans anything. How would that help?))

I sat up and began to talk, but then I saw it clearly, and I suddenly lost control of my voice. She was what I would imagine a centaur to look like if it were blue, not that I'd ever imagined a blue centaur before. She had an almost human face, but no mouth. Her eyes were almost normal, except that she had an extra pair growing on stalks over her head. The strangest part was a scorpion tail ending in a sharp blade. This was what she instantly placed at my throat. She stared at me with her two main eyes, and I was sure that I would be dead within seconds. Then she relaxed, but only slightly.

((A Yeerk would have recognized me by now,)) she began. Her tail remained rigid, but she backed up. Then with thought she added, ((Human.))

"What is going on? What are you?" I asked. Around me the others were slowly starting to get up. Panic came in different ways. Amy's eyes were wide as she made her way slowly towards me. I reached out an arm and placed my hand on her shoulder. Behind me stood Don looking between me and Amy and then at the other 2 guys as if to reassure himself of reality. The other 2 were almost familiar. I had probably seen them around the dorms. One was short with brown hair that hung in curly flops over his head. The other was almost as tall as me, with black hair cut short. They both mumbled incoherently. Finally the creature spoke again.

((Enough. My name is Anellore-Imaroan-Philiir. I am an Andalite.)) She paused expectantly, but when she saw that we were going to say nothing she continued in her telepathic way. ((You humans are in danger. Your species and your world are at risk. The Yeerks are here.))

I don't know why, but I felt chills at the word Yeerk. I had no reason to be afraid of them yet, but somehow I sensed something in the word.

**Amy**

The next moments felt like hours. The alien, the Andalite, told us about the Yeerks. How they wormed their way into a person's skull and took over their brain and mind. She told us of the Andalites who would beat the Yeerks. The entire thing was impossible. It just couldn't be happening. Then, as she finished the arguing began.

"This is too crazy," said Don, Mark's roommate.

One of the other two boys spoke up, and I recognized him from my Humanities class the last semester. His name was Ben. He was the kind of kid who asked all the questions and answered all the answers. As he spoke he moved a curl of brown hair from his eyes. "So what can we do?"

((Nothing. The Andalites will be here soon, and once they're here this will all be over. Until then you just have to keep safe.))

At this the other boy, with the dark hair spoke in anger and offense. "Just keep safe? You tell us our world is in danger and then just want us to 'keep safe?'"

((There is nothing you can do.))

Ben looked at the alien for a while and then retorted, "What about that blue box you're carrying?"

She looked at him for several seconds before saying, ((It's—Andalite technology. That's all you need to know.))

Ben smiled, almost happy to argue with this Andalite. "Listen. We're told by a blue horsewoman that the world is being taken over by aliens, no less slugs, and you expect us to cooperate peacefully? How do we know we can trust you? And supposing we do trust you, you need us."

((An Andalite needs nothing from 5 human youths,)) she replied snidely.

Ben looked as if he had already won as he answered, "That's where you're wrong. First of all you're nothing more than an Andalite 'youth' aren't you?" When she didn't answer Ben continued. "Secondly, if we're captured, the Yeerks know you're alive."

Her silence was taken by us to mean that she had not realized this point before. She stared hard at Ben and then slowly looked us all over, almost as if she was sizing us up. Then she said, ((You're right. I will need help. The Andalite fleet will be here, but until then I need to stay alive. You say you want to fight. All right then. We will work together; help each other. Press your hand onto the Escafil device, and you will receive the weapon of Andalite technology. The ability to morph any animal you touch.)) She held out the blue cube in her many fingered hand and waited.

I looked to Mark and saw confusion in his face. He also had no idea what to do. Ben and the other boy weren't as unsure, though. They quickly walked over to the box. First the black haired boy, placing his hand firmly on one side of the box causing the box to glow dimly. Ben carefully put his hand on a different side and the glow strengthened. They held their hands there for a few moments and then lifted them. They looked ok.

Mark squeezed my shoulder and we made our way towards the box. I looked at him and he put his hand over one side. It began to glow once more, and as I followed, it grew more brilliant for a few seconds. It gave off a weird and almost pleasant tingle. Finally we all looked back to Don. He stared quietly and then said, "I can't do it."

**Don**

** "**I can't do this. It's too much to take all at once. The power to become animals? All from an alien?"

"Don," Mark said calmly. "This is crazy, but—"

"But what?" I interrupted. "You can't fault me for not wanting to decide this now. I just won't."

Mark looked at me and I realized that even though we were roommates, we knew very little about each other. We had our own groups, and neither of us knew how the other would react to anything. Thinking about it none of us knew each other very well except maybe Amy and Mark. Finally he said, "All right. You don't need to decide anything. We'll talk at the room." I breathed out in relief, glad that he'd been so calm. He continued, "Right now let's just—"

_BAM_

Suddenly we heard something behind us. Everyone grew quiet. We heard loud arguing and a sound like a sharp whistle.

Tseew! Tseew! There was a bright flash of light and suddenly the door was gone. We started running through the building and I soon realized we were in Bocagra Hall, a large 2 story building on the East side of campus, just north of the Lake. We could still hear the shouts of the people behind us.

"You idiot! When the Visser hears about this we'll get it!" said a gruff male voice.

A woman responded coldly with "Visser 6 will care more if we let an Andalite get away from the attack!"

The male answered with annoyance, "You saw the ship blow up. Nothing survived."

We made our way through the halls and finally got to the exit. I opened the door and we ran towards the dorms. As we ran though, the Andalite stumbled on the 3 steps outside the building. The blue box fell from her hands.

"I got it," I said, while she tried to stand up again. She was quickly up and running with the others. I picked up the small box, no more than 4 inches on each side, and although I was sure it would be cool and metallic, it had warmth to it. I felt a tingle and the box glowed dimly. I looked at for a second when I heard the same female voice from inside.

"I'm telling you, there was something out here!" She yelled.

Her partner answered, "This is a very green campus. There are ducks and geese. There are foxes around. It could have been anything."

I ran as fast as I could, headed for a patch of trees that stood before the entrance to the dorm area. The others were waiting for me, out of breath and nervous. I can't tell you that a divine power led to this moment. That is for you to figure out as I did. What I can tell you is that there was something unsettling about that moment when we were all gathered under the trees. The moon shone in patches under the branches overhead. I leaned against a tree and felt the strange feeling pass through me. The 6 of us stood together, gathered, and unready for what was going to come.


	4. The Morph

Disclaimer: KA Applegate is the proud owner of The Animorphs. I am not KA Applegate. I own nothing, but the characters and some minor stuff. Hope you like it, and please read and review!

**The Morph**

**Darek**

"So what do we do about the alien?" It wasn't that I wanted to be rude, I didn't, but we were standing in the small grove of trees just outside of the dorms with a blue alien. Not just a blue alien-- a wanted, blue alien. Where would it live? How would we keep it hidden from humans, let alone Yeerks? I didn't want to be rude, but we had to do something now.

The girl looked the alien over and said, "She'll never blend anywhere."

The alien looked us over with her main eyes. Her stalk eyes were constantly swiveling over head. Then, in the telepathic way of hers, she talked. ((Perhaps a more suitable appearance for this world?))

The alien placed her hand over my arm and I felt the same tingle that I had when I touched the blue box. Suddenly I felt like there was nothing to worry about; like everything was fine. I relaxed and then it was over. She moved slowly walking past each of us, and doing the same thing each time she stopped in front of one of us. Finally she had done it to us all.

((I must warn you, the morphing process can rather unpleasant to witness,)) she said. Nothing that happened that night was as strange as what we saw next. First her skin began to grow paler and paler from its light blue almost purple color until it became a rosy peach color. Her stalk eyes seemed to melt into her forehead. A rip in the lower half of her face became a mouth. Her front legs shrank and shriveled into her chest, which I realized would emerge bare.

"Maybe… Maybe we shouldn't look." I mumbled quietly. The other guys and I turned around. The girl helped the alien/girl to regain her balance and sent her friend to grab clothes from her room.

When the Andalite was finally morphed and clothed we turned to see a girl about the same height as the original girl. She had long brown and curly hair. Her face looked vaguely like mine, almost as if she were my sister. It was an attractive face. Not pretty, more like handsome. It was as if someone had mix-and-matched parts from the 5 of us to create this good-looking girl. It was strange to know that she was really an alien, and what was stranger was that we had this same power.

"So what do we call you?" I asked bluntly.

"My name. Ame. Aym. Mmmmm. My nammmmme is Anellore-Imaroan-Philiir."

We stared at her and again, I was the one to talk. "Anellore, huh? How about we just call you Ane?"

She looked at us, turning her body every time she turned her head. "Ane." She agreed.

**Ben**

In the end we finally introduced ourselves. Darek, Mark, Amy, Don, and I decided that it would be best for Ane to stay with Don and Mark, since they were roommates and had a dorm to themselves. We walked into the housing area and made our way towards our own separate rooms. We planned to meet the next day. For the night we would go to bed and sleep. At least, that was the plan.

But you couldn't have expected me to go ahead and do that. I'd seen Ane do that thing. She had morphed. She had gone from alien to human. She had given us that power. She had touched us and then… well then she did it. I had to try it out—just once. Something easy.

That's why I was walking around the dorm halls, and by balconies. The dorms were 3 long buildings around a grassy area, closed off by the 3 dormitories and by the housing office/rec-room/laundry room building. It was where we lived, but it was also where the 3 stray cats hung around. Everyone was always leaving them cans of tuna, and so they stayed.

Finally after searching on 2 of the 3 floors of my building I found one. It was a black and white cat. I walked over to it, and it quickly strode over to me. Easy.

I grabbed it and realized I had no idea what to do. I tried to remember what Ane had done and began to concentrate. The cat grew still and limp and I felt something strange. I dropped the cat carefully, and headed for the stairs. I crawled underneath the space beneath the stairs where it was much darker. I stumbled over cans people left hidden and cut myself on a broken bottle. "Ow!" I rubbed at my hand and felt blood. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, but I can't give up now. I might as well finish this up.

I closed my eyes and focused. I saw nothing in the dim light of the enclosure, but I felt it in a far away sense. Like being pumped full of anesthesia and then touching something. You know you can feel it, but only vaguely. My skin crawled and tickled, as I felt the fur trickle across my body. My ears crawled up the side of my head and I felt myself fall. The feeling was intense, although I couldn't actually see anything. I felt a twitch from the bottom of my spine and my new tail waved around. My eyes changed and suddenly I realized that there was more than enough light. Everything was different, and in a limited color range, but it was there. I sat there, and realized the morph was over. I began to move and felt strength underneath every movement. Like I was able to do anything. Then-

A mouse! The original cat had been tame after a life of being babied by college students. I wasn't that cat. I was here with all the basic instincts of the cat, and right now they told me to chase the mouse. I crept behind it, savoring the moment when it would be mine. I waited—waited to pounce. Ready to tear into the meaty flesh. Waiting to—POUNCE! I leapt and in the moment I felt the rush of excitement from a hunt gone well, until I realized, I missed. The mouse had run away early. I looked around and saw a ball of gray fur.

Another cat had taken MY mouse! MY mouse! I turned and hissed. This was my turf. It looked at me and bared its fangs. ((My Mouse!)) I thought aloud in anger. Then I saw the cat do something I had never seen another cat do. It froze and turned its head in confusion.

((Ben?)) I heard in my head. It was an almost familiar voice. One I'd heard before. In that moment I was able to find myself within the cat's instinct. I also found anger. That voice, always following me.

((Darek!)) I thought back. This think-speaking thing was extremely cool, but I couldn't focus on that. ((How dare you?)) I thought angrily. In that spot I finally let myself go. I threw out all the anger from that day. He had made me miss the financial aid office, and he just kept getting everywhere before me. Even now.

((Wait, what?)) He answered.

((You're always jumping in and stealing my time!)) I shouted.

((Hold on--)) he began, but I quickly interrupted.

((No! You are going to listen to me. You are always this thorn in my side!)) I couldn't stop myself at this point. I just kept screaming in this strange telepathic way.

((Ben, wait, I need--)) he tried again.

((No! I don't care what you need!)) I was ready to keep shouting. I could easily go on forever. Then he said it.

((I need your help)) he said lowering his cat head. I looked at him trying to register this new information.

((You need my help?)) I asked dumbfounded.

((I can't get back into my room)) he said. I stared and he explained how he morphed in his room and left through the door he had left open. Now it was closed. If he morphed back he would have to do so without clothes. I almost laughed. This made things equal. Almost. We ran back to the spot under the stairs and I went underneath to change back. I felt the changes reverse in the same strange way. I put my clothes back on under the stairs, and realized we would have to figure out some way to fix the clothes problem. I picked up the gray cat and took him to his room, opening the door for him, lucky it wasn't locked.

I walked back to my room and realized it really wasn't that bad. I lay down and fell asleep quickly. I dreamt of cats and mice and locked doors.

**Ane**

My first impression is that humans are built in an absurd manner. They have only 2 legs and no tail for balance. They have only 2 eyes on the front of their heads with limited sight. One has to turn their entire body to look behind them, which is difficult to do on only 2 legs. Their hands have fewer fingers, but are much stronger. They have ridiculous noses, and like many creatures, they have an opening known as a mouth. They also insist on wearing false skins to hide parts of their bodies. They are a truly interesting creature. I will use my time here to study them.

As we walked out of the stretch of trees we headed into an area enclosed by buildings on all 4 sides. 2 of the male humans and the female left us, and I went with the 2 males known as Mark and Don. They have decided to refer to me as Ane. This is probably because they speak with mouth sounds. It is much harder to say my full name in this way, although I have realized it is quite entertaining to do so. They do not think so. After trying to say it only a few times, they thought it would be better that I be quiet.

We made our way towards one of these buildings. It was long and looked like 3 buildings stacked on top of each other. We used steps to reach the 3rd level, and it is an interesting thing to do on only 2 legs. One moves them one after the other slowly going up, and always in danger of falling. We eventually reached the 3rd and top level and I am proud to say that I only fell 5 times on my ascent.

We headed down a long passageway until we reached a door with the number 308 on it. Don opened it and I found myself in a small room decorated with images of humans on the wall, and odd and fascinating objects littering the floor.

The one called Don, spoke, "You can stay here. Umm… do you sleep?"

"I do not need to sleep. Sleeeep. Eeep." I answered back.

"Right. Well, you can relax on the couch. Watch TV. It might be easier if you stay like that, though." Mark said.

"One can only stay ay ay in morph for a time equal to 2 of your Earth hours. Hours. Ow. Rrrr."

"All right." They exchanged looks and then Don added, "If you need anything ask us." Then they left for a separate room.

I didn't need to sleep right now. Besides, I was far away from my planet. From any other Andalite. I wasn't even in nature. I felt awkward in this enclosure. I took deep breaths and looked around. Soon the Andalites would come. Soon. Until then, though, I was alone.


	5. The Agreement

Disclaimer: Again, Animorphs does not belong to me. Also, sorry it's slow going in the beginning. I'm just trying to get settled with these characters. I promise that I've got stuff planned for this. It'll get exciting soon. I hope you enjoy this story! Please read and review.

**The Agreement**

**Mark**

I headed for my top bunk, while Don got into the bottom one. From the living area I could hear pacing. I hoped that Ane would be fine in there. I wasn't sure what Andalites needed, but hopefully we could come up with a better idea tomorrow. I got under the covers and closed my eyes. Sleep should come easy. After today, I could sleep for days. I relaxed and was almost asleep when I heard—

"Mark, are you still up?"

I rolled onto my back and said, "Yeah, what's up?"

Don said nothing for a few seconds. Then he said, "What do you make of all this?"

I thought for a while, and answered, "I don't know. It's a lot of stuff to take in. It's pretty unbelievable."

"Yeah. Unbelievable." He sighed heavily and was quiet again.

I sat up and said, "You want to talk about any of this?"

He didn't say anything, but I heard him rustling in his bed. I leaned over the edge of my bed and looked down at him. He sat up with his pillow in his arms. "I don't know," he began. "I just don't know what this means. Aliens. We saw an alien! She's here in our dorm. There's all of this stuff that we don't know about, and it's all going to affect us now isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to affect us," I said. "We have a choice."

"But do we really?" he asked. I wanted to say yes but he continued. "You heard Ben and Darek. They're all gung ho with this. I'm just not sure where all of this fits into the bigger picture."

When he said that, I understood. He sat there below me struggling with this new information. I was struggling with it too, but for me I was fitting it into the world of an agnostic. He had to take it and place it into the world of the Christian. "Don," I started. I wasn't sure what to say to help him but I wanted to try. "Don, you do have a choice. You don't need to take the morphing power. You were right earlier. No one can fault you for not wanting to go with this."

He scooted back and relaxed against the headboard of his bed. "I already did. When Ane dropped the box I picked it up for her. I felt that tingle."

I didn't know that. None of us did. "Don, you don't have to tell anyone. You can forget this."

"No I can't." he said tiredly; "and neither can God."

For the next few minutes we were in silence. I could still hear a few steps from the living area. Poor Ane, exposed to a different world, thrown out of her own. Poor Don, thrown out of his own world and trying to keep it a part of this new one. Poor all of us. Poor everyone.

I finally found a voice within the quiet. "Don, you do not have to do anything. Tomorrow we'll all talk about this and about what's next. Whatever happens, what matters is that you are doing what you feel necessary. You do have a choice. At any time you can choose to forget this and go on. Deal?"

He didn't say anything for a long while. I was sure that he had fallen asleep. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling. I felt my eyes close and in the last seconds of mental awareness I heard, "Thanks Mark."

**Amy**

That night I dreamt that I lay at the bottom of the sea. I wasn't really moving, but I felt that I was in something. I could see the water, but it was blurred, like seen through glass. I felt confusion, fear, and the worst loneliness, like being in a world millions of light-years from my own. I remember a voice. At first it sounded like Ane. I wouldn't be surprised dreaming about aliens. This voice was different, though. It was male. The whole dream was muddled and strange, and by the time I woke up it was mixed and jumbled down to nothing more than the mysterious voice. Nothing more than the vague remnants of unreality and dreams.

As I walked towards Mark's room I tried to shake away the feelings of that dream. It was only a dream. I needed to concentrate on the real. The facts were what mattered.

I made it to Mark's and managed to get my mind of that dream. The door was locked, and so I knocked. From inside I heard rustling and Don shouted, "Be right there." There was a crash and then quiet. After a while I heard the lock turn and Don appeared behind the door.

"Hey Amy," then he turned and shouted into their room, "It's just Amy!" From their room came Mark holding half an alarm clock.

"Hey!" he said cheerily. "Close the door, will you?" I turned back and closed the door. As soon as it shut I realized that there was little light in the room. The blinds were all drawn and overhead the only light panel buzzed dimly. From the room now came Ane in her Andalite body.

((Hello, Amy)) she said.

"Hi Ane. Hi Mark. Don." I looked at them all and wondered whether my sanity had abandoned me. Talking to my friend, his roommate, and an alien.

"We're just waiting for everyone to arrive." He looked down as if he had just realized what he was holding and placed the remainders of the alarm clock on the table. He gestured to it and then to Ane and said, "She thought we were being attacked by something when she heard it and ran in."

((The idea of using an alarm as a waking device is simply ridiculous)) she _said_ and then walked into the center of the room. After a few minutes there was a knock and Ben came in quietly. Soon after Darek joined us.

We sat in the living room area of the dorm and just stared at each other. Ane stood in front of us with the wall behind her. Even so her stalk eyes would swivel behind as if to make sure no one would jump out from a poster or through the wall. Finally Darek spoke up. "So I don't really think there's a whole lot to talk about."

Mark snorted and said, "Yeah. We only have an alien in the room. Nothing much to talk about."

"Well we know that there are aliens and we know about their plans and we know they're trying to take over Earth. Our home. Our turf. All that matters is that we stop them," said Darek.

Ben spoke up, and said, "Maybe we should let Ane talk. She knows more about this than us, then we can decide what we have to do."

Mark nodded, and Darek seemed to give up. Ane looked over us as if judging whether we should hear this. ((All right. You know my name is Anellore-Imaroan-Philiir, and that I am an Andalite. We have been fighting the Yeerks for a long while now. As is they have taken over species like the Gedds of their home-planet. The Hork-Bajir of the Hork-Bajir home-world, and are now looking to take over humans as a resource. Here on Earth we are aware of a plan to reach people through a group known as The Sharing.))

Me and Mark looked at each other and shared a look of fear. "The Sharing?" Mark asked.

Ane looked at him with one stalk eye and said, ((Yes. The Sharing is how they recruit voluntary hosts and how they reap involuntary hosts. They lure in humans and then take over. The host body is then known as a controller.))

I knew what Mark was thinking, and I figured some of the others were thinking it too. The Sharing was a group new in this town, but they had already become big. So big they had sponsored both the Delta Delta Kappa sorority and the Kappa Tau Epsilon fraternity. It was the fraternity Kevin had chosen and was now a full member in.

Mark stood up and said, "How do we know who's a controller and who isn't?"

((There is really no way to tell a controller from a normal creature. The Yeerk has access to all of the host's memories and can imitate the host to perfection.))

So there would be no way to know for sure about Kevin. Not if we did nothing. "All right then. I say we do this." It took me some time to realize that I had been the one to say this. They all looked at me.

Ben spoke up. "What exactly is 'this'?" The all looked up at me and I looked to Mark.

He said nothing, but then Don stood up. "So are we supposed to just fight the Yeerks? How?"

"We have the Andalite technology." Darek said, telling us how he and Ben had morphed the night before.

"Right so we turn into animals and then stop the Yeerks. Nothing hard." Don said sarcastically. "We'll be superheroes, right? Like the X-men. Except that instead of growing claws, we become cats. Instead of ice beams or laser beams, we become bugs."

"The A-men. A for Animal." Said Ben with a giggle.

"Right." I said, "We'll sound like we're the A-team."

"Or the Animen." Mark said. We laughed and it felt good. It cleared our heads.

"Fine. So now what?" Don said.

"I say we have a test run." Ben said quietly. "Why don't we try the whole morphing thing? The Sharing is a front for Yeerks? So why don't we check up on Delta Delta Kappa, or on Kappa Tau Epsilon. They're always bringing people from the Sharing to all of their events?"

We all looked at each other. "Should we vote?" I asked. It felt like a stupid question, but it seemed to be the best thing to do.

"I say yes," said Darek.

"Me too," agreed Ben.

I looked at Mark, and when he nodded, I said, "Me and Mark are in."

"Not that it matters now, but I guess I'm in too." Said Don.

((I will, of course, do as you do.)) Ane said.

"So that's it then," said Ben. The Animen are off.

**Don**

We were heading for the lake. It was that night, and we needed our first morphs. As we neared the grassy slopes of the lake I asked, "Do we want ducks or geese?"

Darek answered instantly. "Geese. They're bigger, and are least likely to be bothered."

"But there are more ducks, and they can fly better." Ben opposed.

Mark spoke up and said, "I think that we should have both. That way we'll be covered on both sides."

Ben agreed saying, "Right. We can split up and then have 2 exits when we're done. One from the left and one from the right."

Kappa Tau Epsilon, also known as KTE or Kete, was having a pre-semester meeting in the quad. Only members would be allowed. However, even Kete couldn't do anything about the campus fowl.

"All right," said Darek. "Don and Ane come with me. Ben, go with Amy and Mark. You guys do ducks we'll do geese."

It was strange going through the campus like this. We headed crouched towards the geese that were sleeping on the grass. I stepped up and grabbed one. It let out a loud _HONK _and tried to run away. I concentrated on the goose and on the feathers I was holding and it calmed down. I felt the strange tingling.

"Does everyone have their bird?" Darek asked loudly, awakening some of the sleeping birds. Everyone showed that they did and we headed for the Bathrooms closest to the quad. We could hide some clothes there, because according to Ben and Darek, they weren't able to morph clothes and Ane had no idea as to whether it would be possible to morph "artificial skin" as she called it.

We headed for the bathrooms and placed our clothes in a stall and then we began to morph. I don't know about the others, but this was the weirdest thing I had ever seen. First I felt a tickling all over my body and tracings of feathers appeared like tattoos and slowly they became three dimensional and colored brown, black, and white. I was still mostly boy besides this fact, but I could see Mark quickly shrinking and Ben's mouth was stretching in front of him. Darek was done shrinking, when I started and I felt my mouth protrude and jut. I felt the bones inside me crack and change and somehow I knew this should hurt, but I felt it from far away, as if filled with Novocain. Finally I was done. I stayed still listening to what was going on. My new sight wasn't very great. I could see, but sometimes I felt the need to turn my head to see clearer. I remembered Ane saying something about instinct kicking in, but I felt nothing. There wasn't much to this morph thing. I tried to walk and found it difficult at first until I managed to get into a side to side pattern that eventually got me where I needed to go.

((Guys?)) I heard coming from somewhere.

((Huh?))

((Guys? The plan?)) I realized it was Amy's voice. We waddled out to meet another Canada goose and a male mallard duck I knew was Amy now.

((Right. Let's go)) said Darek. I followed close behind him and behind me was Ane.

((This creature is almost as awkward as a human)) Ane said. ((It has 2 legs and no center of balance.))

I didn't know what to say. As we neared the lights we grew quiet. This was it. We headed for the center of the quad where more geese lay, and tried to seem inconspicuous. Around us were kids from the college. I couldn't really make out anyone specific. So we sat and listened.

((Guys! They have a special meeting here by the ducks!)) It was Ben. ((They're talking about someone named Visser 6. They're scared.))

((A Visser?)) Ane asked. ((This must be important for a low digit Visser to visit.))

((They say it's because of the Andalites)) Mark added.

((All right. Let's get out.)) Ben said. ((We know they're here. We can decide what to do later.))

((Get out?)) Darek asked. ((We're here let's do something.))

((As ducks and geese?)) I said. ((Besides they don't know about us yet. Maybe that's a good thing.))

((We can't just sit around and do nothing)) Darek argued.

((We're not. We're here for reconnaissance. That's it)) said Ben.

((You guys, we're a group. Let's vote)) Mark said, once again the voice in the middle.

((Let's go)) I said.

((Yeah)) agreed Amy.

((Go, but I'm staying)) said Darek.

((Darek!)) Mark said, raising his voice for the first time since I'd known him. ((We're a group now. We have to take into consideration that putting you at risk puts us all at risk! We do things together. We either all stay or all leave and now we're all leaving. Agreed?))

No one said anything but we waddled away quietly and headed for the bathrooms. We'd agreed for now.


	6. The Setting

Disclaimer: Animorphs is the property of Scholastic and KA Applegate. This is just a story based on her books. Please read and review! Anything; a comment, review, criticism. Please? Also, I guess people don't really like the name, Animen. Any suggestions would be wonderful! Zoolomorphs? Yes? No? I really could use help with this. Feedback is appreciated!

**Darek**

It was the next day. Sunday. We'd be starting classes again the next day. I'd almost forgotten that that was the reason I was here. There was more out there besides this new world. Still, we had planned to meet up tonight. The rest of the day we were supposed to go around pretending to be normal. We couldn't let anyone think anything different of us, and we couldn't start hanging out just because we were Animen.

Animen. A ridiculous word really. What would the enemy think of that?

I lay in bed, even though it was almost 3 in the afternoon. I didn't want to wake up and find that it was all real. So I lay there waiting for the meeting. I could have gone out and done something, but I needed some time. I was always looking for the excitement in life, but this was too much. It had only been one day, but I was ready to relax.

That night I left 5 minute to six and headed for Marks room. It had become our unofficial meeting place. We had privacy and could talk there.

I walked in and saw that everyone else was already there. I quickly took a seat in a chair beside the couch. Ben was in another chair on the other side of the room, and Don, Amy, and Mark shared the couch. Ane stood in front of us again.

"So what do we need to talk about?" I asked off the bat.

"First we need to find somewhere for Ane to stay." Don said.

"Why can't she stay here?" I asked.

Mark answered this time and said, "She needs somewhere with grass so she can eat. We've been taking her to the grove of trees at the entrance to the dorms, but we were almost caught twice. I was thinking maybe if we can take her to the woods she can hide out there. She would need to be careful so no one saw her, but she could have space there. Plus, it's only a few miles out, so we can get to her if we need to."

"All right, so we take her to the woods." Ben said.

"So what about the Yeerks?" I asked, getting frustrated with the meeting's pace.

"What about them?" asked Mark.

"Well, what are we going to do about them? We have to do something." I said angrily. Why did they seem so uneager to do this? We had to save the human race. We had to.

"What do you propose we do?" Don asked.

No one said anything for a while, and then Mark turned to Ane. "Do the Yeerks have any weaknesses we should know about?"

((Well, the Yeerks are parasites. They need a host body in order to do much. In their own state, they are blind, deaf, and are little threat. They live within a Yeerk pool where they spend time outside the host. On their home world, they feed off of the rays of their Kandrona sun. Away from their planet they use Kandrona rays to supplement this need.))

"So without these rays, they can't do anything?" asked Ben.

((Yes. They are the one weakness of the Yeerks. We know that they have a Pool Ship in orbit right now. They most likely have a few small ones here on Earth.))

"So if we take them out they've pretty much lost, right?" I asked. Finally we were going in the right direction.

((Right. A Yeerk must return to the pool every three days. Otherwise it dies.))

"So the way I see it," began Ben, "If we follow a few KTE or Delta Delta Kappa's we should eventually be led to the Yeerk Pool. Also, we might want to think about getting more morphs. As is, we each have one except for me and Darek. We might need something stronger once we find the pool, and until then we need something to follow the controllers in."

"All right," I said, this sounds like a plan. "Tomorrow we head for the zoo and get some morphs, and then we do this."

"Except," Mark interrupted, "that we have school tomorrow. I have classes all morning Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays and from 6-7. Plus a night class Tuesdays."

"Yeah," agreed Amy. "I have a night class tomorrow and all day Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"So we wait until the weekend?" I asked. "We have to figure this whole thing out, before it can get out of control."

"How do we know that it isn't already out of control?" asked Don.

"We have geese and duck morphs for now," said Mark, "Why don't we use those this week to follow TKE members and Delta Delta Kappa's? Then we can figure out what to do this weekend when we know for sure what is going on."

Nobody said anything. We left having decided to go ahead and try following a few kids we knew to be in KTE and try to find out if they headed anywhere suspicious. I went to bed that night paying little thought to the next day's classes and more to the weekend that would be coming up. I went over everything from the last few days and as I slipped into sleep I had a strange dream of the ocean, stretching out forever and of a voice from deep inside. It was faint, and quickly forgotten.

**Ben**

I morphed the duck. I felt myself shrink and I felt the changes that accompanied the morph. As the week had gone by we had managed to morph some clothing. Even so, it was only the most skin tight and basic clothes that worked. Therefore, no jeans or baggy shirts. Mostly bicycle shorts and tight T-shirts for us guys. It was kind of embarrassing, as I wasn't exactly skinny. As I stretched out my wings I looked around with the duck's eyes. They were better than my human eyes, although seeing distance was a bit off. I flapped my wings and was off.

It was Thursday. I was going to meet Mark and Don who had been following a boy named Kevin all day. Mark was friends with Kevin and knew he was in KTE. So far we had seen him and some other KTE members going through what seemed like normal days. The only difference was visits to the frat house, which was the same difference we'd find in almost all other Fraternities. I flew over to the quad where I saw Kevin hanging around the TKE booth. Like usual there was a group of ducks around the grass.

((Guys?)) I thought to them. We had gotten a bit used to the whole thought speak thing. It worked a lot like e-mail. I could choose who heard it. Right now I focused on Mark and Don. ((Are you guys here?))

((We're by the lamppost,)) said Mark.

I turned towards a tall lamppost and saw two ducks, one the female mallard Mark had, and the other a male mallard Don acquired for this job.

((Anything?)) I asked.

((Just the same things,)) answered Don.

((I think that it's going to have something to do with the frat house.)) I said.

((I agree,)) said Don. ((If the Sharing is behind this, then we know KTE is in it and so what better place than their frat house to put a Yeerk pool?))

Mark said nothing. I felt bad for the guy, I didn't really know him, but it must be hard for anyone to consider that their friend is being controlled by aliens; to think that they're a part of this whole ugly thing.

We followed Kevin all day taking breaks when Amy, Ane, or Darek came for a turn. That night he visited the frat house once more and stayed for a few hours. Most days he was there for a few minutes or an hour at the most. Three days earlier though, he was in there just as long. I told this to Mark and Don.

((Yeah. I was thinking that,)) said Mark. ((Let's go. We know what we need to know.))

We flew by the dorms and made our way to the stairs. When we were sure no one was coming, we headed underneath one by one and demorphed. One by one we stood guard for the each other and made our way back to our rooms. I headed back alone, and went to bed. I had a class the next day and now just needed sleep.

**Ane**

After almost 7 Earth days with the humans I have found myself very confused by their customs. I spent 3 days in an Earth dwelling. It is covered on all sides, which caused hesitancy on my part. It was made up of 2 areas, both small in size. Furthermore, the humans are required to go out of their way in order to simply reach a nice patch of grass. Like most creatures of this planet they eat by inserting foods into their mouth-holes. It is a strange custom and one that I wished to attempt. They however thought it unwise, not knowing if it would be healthy for an Andalite. I assured them I could do so in morph with no damage, but they insisted.

I have been moved into a wooded area not too far from the rest of this small group. They seem intent on fighting. These humans are determined. As of yet they have planned to follow a human by the name of Kevin. He is assumed to be a controller and is a part of a group known as TKE. From what I have gathered it is a group established by humans where they meet up and show off certain symbols on their artificial skins.

These woods are much more suitable to me. The humans of the area tend to stay out, and the grass is plentiful. I have time to myself and have been pondering my situation. I am alone, on a planet that is not my own. I must wait for help to come. Until then I need these humans to survive. With the Yeerks here, I would never last in such a strange land.

Today we are supposed to be meeting at the dwelling of the humans, Don and Mark. All 5 of them go to college, which I suppose is like the Academy at home. It is strange though. Even the females go to this College. Back home we were raised for sensible lives in the sciences away from the warriors. Except for Ismil of course. Ismil-Garian-Milaar. My shorm. She was always the sort to follow the wrong trend. When we were younger she would beg her brother to teach her to fight. We would go out to the meadows and we would talk about what we would do when we were older. How she wanted to fight, and how I only dreamed of ever morphing like my mother.

My mother was an estreen. She had a real talent at morphing. Andalites came from all over to see her shows. She would tell me stories of times when she would morph for her audience. Morphing was her passion and she loved to try out new morphs. To perfect them into beautiful works of art. Her greatest work was a morph she acquired when she was doing research in the Baseel planet. The Baseel were semi-intelligent. I first saw them in pictures during my schooling. They were about as long as an adult Andalite, with long feathers covering them. They would stand on 2 talons and 2 claws. They had long necks that ended in the bulge of the head, the one area that had no feathers, but instead soft fur in bright red. They had a pair of wings that could stretch around the whole body of the Baseel. Then one day I saw a picture of my mother in mid morph. She was tall and elegant, her purplish fur growing into feathers and wings stretching behind her. Even in that still shot I saw the impressiveness of her talent. She very rarely morphed for us. She showed me her morph of the Baseel when I came home after the Ismil incident. She didn't know the truth. Nobody knew that Ismil was alive but me.

Now, though. Ismil was definitely not alive anymore. I kept her secret for her. Now it was over.

I was supposed to meet the other humans. I stood under a huge tree and began the morph of what the humans call, a duck. It was a bird, small with brown feathers. I felt the changes and felt the strangeness of morphing. The bones and organs shifted and I knew it was not a pretty picture. I was my mother's daughter and yet I could feel the awkwardness of my morphing skills. When I finally was settled in this morph I flapped my wings. I was an awkward bird in an awkward home, far from my mother, far from the beauty of my estreen mother.


	7. The Breakdown

Disclaimer: Animorphs are not my property. All I own is the story and the characters I created. Read and Review. Also, maybe the name Animen isn't the best, and if any alternatives are presented I'll consider them, but I've grown accustomed to it, and for now it stays.

**Mark**

I was in my room, pacing. Kevin is a Controller. I am one of the Animen. Kevin is a Controller, and I am one of the Animen. We are enemies. Friends and enemies. He is my friend. He is the enemy. No, he's just controlled by the enemy. He is a slave to the enemy. I am his friend. I am not his enemy, I am his friend and I will save him.

My thoughts were all running into each other as I waited for the others to get here. It was Friday. I had my Agriculture GE class at 6, and we were going to be meeting to discuss Kevin before the class. Discuss the Yeerks, then go to class. Morph animals, and then be human for everyone else. It was all getting mixed up.

I heard someone knock and I answered, seeing Amy standing in tears.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Am I sure, what?" I said, confused by her appearance.

"Is he a Controller?" she asked.

I said nothing and instead looked at the ground. She let out a soft moan and ran into me. I held her, and as she sobbed into my chest I tried to stop her shaking, but I knew that I was shaking just as hard.

"It's alright. It's alright." I repeated that over and over. A mantra to keep me sane. Everything was ok. Her body shook in my arms, and I knew I couldn't really do anything.

"We know now." I said, trying to assure both her and myself. "We know, and we have this power. We can stop them. I don't know how, and I'm sure that not even Darek, Ben, or even Ane know how, but we will figure it out. We will save him."

She stepped back and continued to sob quietly, but her trembling was slowing. I led her in, and we sat in silence for a long while waiting for the others to arrive.

Don came in after a few minutes, probably from one of his runs, and went to shower before the others could arrive, since we had class together. Finally we were all in the room.

"So what do we know," Darek asked cautiously.

I took a deep breath and said, "We know that the Yeerks have the Sharing. We can't tackle that yet, but we also know they have KTE. I say we go in and try to destroy the Yeerk pool there."

"Ane," Ben said, "What happens if we can destroy the Yeerk pool?"

Ane was in her Andalite form, having arrived as a duck, and demorphing inside. ((We are not sure that this is the only Yeerk pool. You say it is only accessible to males of this KTE group, and so there is probably another one for the females. Both must be pretty small, just large enough for this group. My theory is that this small group is to recruit more host bodies and so there is most likely a larger pool somewhere for the Sharing.))

"So taking this pool, won't do a whole lot of damage?" Ben asked.

((Well it will slow them down. These males will be without Kandrona rays. Their Yeerks will die. It will be a large inconvenience for the Yeerks.))

"So what's our plan? We morph ducks and quack them to death?" Don asked.

((Quack?)) Ane asked.

""It's the sound the duck makes, Ane."

((Ah, I did not realize the sound was fatal to humans. I was wondering what kind of defense mechanism the animal had.))

We stared at her, and one by one we fell into hysterical laughter.

"He was—he was—joking," I gasped out in between bursts of laughter.

((Joking?))

After we settled down, Don tried to explain joking. "It's when you say something funny, or ironic, or sarcastic."

((Funny.))

"Humorous," I added, trying to be helpful.

"Forget it, Ane." Darek said.

"Seriously though," Ben said. "How about this, we get new morphs, something small, so we can get into the Frat house, and then something big for once we're there. We can morph, let's do something dangerous. Tomorrow we can head to the zoo, and get something so we can destroy the pool."

I was quiet and so was everything else. It was almost as if we hadn't realized what we were doing until now. I had been worried for Kevin, and I had been scared for myself as we first morphed, but now I realized that there was still a bigger part. We still had to fight.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Tomorrow we go."

"Alright," Don said, "Me and Mark have a class now, so let's meet back here tomorrow morning."

Everyone left slowly until only Don, Amy, and I were left.

"Kevin's in your Agriculture class isn't he?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I said, looking at her feet.

"Alright, well, just… be careful." She looked at me and then turned to leave.

"C'mon man," Don said quietly. "We'll be late."

So, I headed down the stairs with Don, ready to meet up with Kevin.

**Amy**

As I walked down the stairs headed for my room, I kept my head down, trying to block out everything that was going on. I had to get to my room. I had to hurry. I was in such a rush and not looking, that I ended up running straight into someone.

"I'm sorry," I began, but when I looked up I saw Kevin's face staring at me oddly. "Kevin!"

"Hey Amy. Where have you been? I haven't seen you all week." He said.

We had been ignoring him for the last week. It seemed impossible to look at him and think that there could be something like a Yeerk in him. Now we knew. I wasn't talking to Kevin. I was talking to the Yeerk who had taken over his entire self.

"Hey, Kevin. I guess I've been really busy lately." I said.

"Yeah? Well, I'm going to go, I have class."

"Alright, I'll see you later," I said, wishing I could say more.

I knew, though, there was nothing I could say. That's not to say, that I couldn't do something. I had been planning something. I was going to send Kevin a message.

Back in my room I quickly changed out of my outer clothes, leaving only the leotard I wore underneath. I knew he was different, from the beginning. He had been colder. It was a subtle change, but I knew something was different.

In my room I headed for a glass jar and picked it up, looking at the small creature inside. I picked it up and felt the DNA flow into me. I opened the window, and let the small red and black polka-dotted insect fly away. Then I headed back out, ready to follow behind Don, Mark, and Kevin.

I stopped at the stairs where we morphed, becoming a duck, and followed them from the dormitories to the bus that would take them down a few blocks to the outskirts of town where Agriculture classes were held on the school's farm grounds. I followed the long yellow bus from above, trying to assure myself of what I was doing. It was reckless and it was stupid, but I had to do it.

When we realized that Kevin might be a controller I started having nightmares. The idea of being controlled by something alien was horrifying. I needed Kevin to know that we would save him.

At the farm grounds the bus stopped and a dozen or so kids emptied it onto the wet grass. I tilted my wings aiming and letting myself fall slowly in that strange way the duck has of landing. I could make out Kevin and the others and I quickly waddled over behind the large red main building. I focused on myself, and began to demorph. I felt my bill slurp into my face leaving soft lips and a nose on a growing face. I felt the feathers melt away into skin and my hair exploded from behind my head. I was a girl, out of place in skin tight clothing, but there was more. I looked around cautiously and began to morph again. I shrunk, much faster than before. My skin became black and crisp, as if it were burnt, and my arms thinned and shrunk as a new set of legs erupted from my stomach. Around my head a hard casing grew from my hair. A pair of thin and fragile wings emerged from behind and soon the bright red shell came over them.

I looked around with my eyes, weak and in black and white. I moved around and felt a strange sensation. The ladybug was small, but it was filled with a sense of calmness. There was an absence of fear, and I suddenly realized that I had no need for any of this. I moved my red shell and flew on my gossamer wings. I landed to rest and found myself on a leaf filled with delicious aphids. I quickly went to work devouring the tasty treats, until I felt something immense grab hold of me. I felt the air vibrate and soon realized I was hearing words.

"Now, class, remember that these little creatures are our friends. Look at how she's been eating all those nasty aphids off of our vegetables."

I looked around crawling on this new and tan terrain, with wrinkles and fleshy ground. I was gently put back and heard more voices.

"I'm telling you, joining KTE was the best decision I ever made. My life has never been better."

I recognized that voice. It was Kevin. This was his class, but who was he talking to?"

"I don't know, I'm not really into the idea of Greek Life." Another voice said timidly.

"Believe me; KTE is different than other fraternities. We are closer to our members. It's like a real family."

He was recruiting more people. I took off and headed for that voice. I landed on blue fabric, what I assumed to be his jeans and did what I came here to do. Maybe I couldn't save him yet, but I was going to send him a message. All I would need to do is tell him to hang on. That's it.

"There is one thing though," Kevin continued. "You have to go through an initiation."

"Initiation" the other voice asked.

"Luckily for you, we can do it here." Kevin said in a strange manner.

"What kind of initiation?" the boy asked.

"It's really easy. We have a container, kind of like a pool hidden on the grounds here. All you have to do is hold your breath and go underwater for 1 minute. Then you're in."

"That's it? Then I'm in KTE?'

"Exactly."

They didn't say anything after that, but I knew I had to stop this. I would find Mark and Don and tell them. They might be mad about me coming, but we couldn't let the Yeerks get this boy.

First though, I aimed my thought-speak at Kevin. I tried my best to make it a quiet voice, barely audible and hopefully unrecognizable. ((Kevin. Kevin, hold, on. We're going to save you. We're going to free you.)) I felt the ground I was on shake as he turned looking for the voice. I took off and headed through the air. I called Mark and Don. ((Mark, Don, it's Amy. Where are you guys?)) They couldn't answer me back, I realized, as they wouldn't be in morph and thus were unable to use thought-speak. Then I heard something.

"Hey Don! What are you doing here by the TOMATOES?" said Mark in a loud voice even I could hear, and I almost laughed heading for the vines of tomato.

((Guys, I'm the ladybug on this tomato!))

After a few seconds I felt myself being picked up again.

"People are going to think I'm crazy for talking to a ladybug, but why are you a ladybug?" said Mark.

((It doesn't matter,)) I said, ((Kevin is trying to recruit someone into KTE right now! He said something about a pool here on the farm grounds!))

"A Yeerk pool here?" asked Don.

((We have to stop him!)) I said.

"Well what can we do?" Don asked.

Mark was quiet and then he said, "I've got a plan. Amy, go demorph and then morph back to duck. Get on the roof of the barn. Keep surveillance and tell us what's going on. I think I know how we can stop them."

((Alright)) I said, releasing my wings from inside their shell.

"Wait a minute," Mark said. "Did you say anything to Kevin since you've been here?"

I said nothing and instead headed off to morph.

**Don**

I headed away from the gardens following Mark. There was a Yeerk pool here? What good did this place do to the Yeerks? We walked around the vines of tomato and the vegetable plants from other classes. We quickly walked from the garden area to the gates the led into the other half of the farmlands. This was where they kept their animals.

"What exactly are you planning?" I asked.

"We have to stop Kevin, but we don't know where this Yeerk Pool is so we need him to lead us there." He said.

"And?" I asked not understanding.

"And, he won't do that. But if we start a distraction we can follow him without him knowing." He said walking towards the chicken coop.

"A distraction?" I asked.

"Yeah, a distraction. Now, go open the gate for the horses. I'll get the chickens. Then the cows. Go!" he said already fiddling with the clasp.

I did as he told me and opened the gate surrounding the horses. Then I headed for the cows. As I let the door open I heard a shout and turned just in time to see Mark messing with a lock high on a gate only to fall into the field where 2 bulls were grazing.

"Mark!" I yelled running over.

I saw the 2 bulls instantly turn and run towards him. As I ran I saw him stand and try to get over the gate he fell over. When he realized he couldn't he started running. I made it to the fence and saw him run past me. The bulls were right behind him. Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed one of the bulls. He pulled me forward for a few seconds, but as I concentrated he calmed down, and I felt the DNA wash into me. Now there was only one bull following Mark. It slowed in front of him and Mark followed what I did and reached out to acquire it. As soon as the animal was in a trance Mark ran to the gate and practically leaped over the fence.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Thanks. Now we just need to find Kevin." He answered.

As the animals made their way around the grounds the students and teachers tried to grab at the chickens and for the horses. It would have been a little funny if it weren't for the fact that we had things to do.

((Guys, I'm on the roof of the tool shed. I see Kevin. He's heading for the barn)) It was Amy and we quickly turned to look at the duck standing still on the brown shed where the basic gardening tools were kept. Then we turned back and headed for the barn.

Around us was chaos, but we had to keep focused. As we neared the barn we finally caught sight of Kevin and another kid walking ahead of us. We sped up and followed as close as we could without them seeing us. Inside of the barn Kevin headed to a stall that would have normally been occupied by a horse. The boy turned around and said something and started to fall back. Kevin glared at him and grabbed his arm. The boy tried to get away but Kevin was stronger and they headed into the stall.

I looked at Mark and we waited but they didn't come out. Slowly we got closer and closer until we could see the empty stall.

"Where did they go?" I asked. Mark didn't answer but instead got closer and as he stepped into the stall he disappeared. "Mark!" I yelled. Then he reappeared.

"It's got to be a hologram or something." He said. "There's a staircase inside. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "We don't know what's down there. Maybe we should come back with Ane and the others."

"Kevin isn't Kevin anymore. We're going to have to save him, but first we have to stop this from happening to that kid."

I looked at Mark for a while and then nodded. We slowly headed down the stairs hoping to stop Kevin, but we were not prepared for what we saw. It was like an underground mall. There were short buildings around the edges, and supplies stacked in boxes set up around the walls, but in the center was a round pool about 20 feet in diameter. We quickly ran to hide behind a pile of boxes labeled canned goods. Around the room were a few people walking around, and there were some creatures I instantly recognized from a description Ane gave us. I couldn't remember what she called them, but they looked vicious. They were tall and covered in blades, and looked like monsters. There were a dozen or so hanging in groups around the area. In the back corner, though was the worst part. People screaming and kicking in cages. Some were familiar faces from school, people I saw in the halls, but didn't really know. Others I didn't know at all, but it was scary.

I looked at Mark and saw as he noticed the cages and his face began to change. It was angry and filled with hurt and sadness. I looked around again and saw Kevin leading the boy to the edge of the pool. When I looked back to Mark he was still getting angrier. His face was changing quickly, and then I noticed the small horns coming from his head. The fur showing itself on his arms which began to grow huge and disproportionate. The shirt he's been wearing stretched and then began to rip.

"Mark get a hold of yourself. We have to get out!" I said, but his morph continued. He grew and grew until he was on all fours. "Mark!" Suddenly he started running. No, not running, charging. Straight at Kevin.


	8. The Realization

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Animorphs is not mine. Enjoy, read, review! Also, if you read this, and made it to chapter 5 only to see Chapter 1 again, I have fixed that! whoop! :P

**Darek**

"So what year are you?"

I looked down at the girl standing in front of me. She was short and blonde, and after talking to her for a few minutes I had found out that she and her boyfriend had recently broken up and that she was ready to move on and show him what a mistake he had made. I smiled and answered, "I'm a second year, majoring in Philosophy. And you?"

I barely listened to her answer. She'd eaten up the Philosophy bit. I was actually undeclared, but chicks seemed to think Philosophy was mysterious and thought-provoking. I leaned in towards her until I saw a blur of feathers to my side.

"What a weird bird" the blonde girl said, just as I heard the weird voice in my head.

((Darek, this is Amy. I need your help. Mark and Don are in trouble)) I looked at the bird and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about the bird, babe. Let's just move somewhere else." As I led her away I looked back to shoot Amy an angry stare. This was not the time.

"Look, it's following us!"

I turned around and saw that it had begun to waddle over and make loud quacks. ((Darek! Come on, this is serious.)) Amy said.

"I think I might just go… I have class soon." The girl said, moving back slowly and then turning to quickly get away.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly so no one would notice me talking to a duck.

((Just come with me. You have to find somewhere to morph.)) she said, bossily.

I followed behind her as she flew towards a restroom that was usually empty because of its location so far removed from the buildings. Only the people in the dorms ever used it, and then only when they couldn't use the residential ones. I saw Amy land in front of the girl's restroom door and wait for me. I opened the door for her and she waddled inside. After waiting for a few minutes the door opened and she walked out. She looked exhausted.

"I've been through duck, to girl, to ladybug, to girl, to duck, and back to girl." She gasped. "I definitely need a break from morphing. You, however, have to get to the schools farm land. I don't know for sure what's happening, but Mark and Don have been inside the barn with Kevin for too long. I'm way too tired to do any more morphing, but I'll go see if Ben is in his room."

"Alright I said, but you owe me." I headed for the restroom and began to morph. My lips expanded and the feathers began to grow. It was the one morph I'd begun to get used to, or at least as used to changing species as I could get. Amy was holding the door open for me and when I waddled out I saw she had my things.

"I'll take these, and go find Ben. Hurry." Then she turned and started running for the dorms. I wasn't sure what she expected me to do when I got to the farm. As I flew I imagined what could be happening. Why would they even be in the barn with Kevin? Amy should have told me more.

I finally saw the farm area getting closer and I quickly landed behind an old tool shed. People were loading a city bus nearby, probably headed home from class. Mark was definitely not in that group. Neither was Don. I demorphed, sensing myself returning to normal height in shorts and a skin tight undershirt. I looked around and headed toward the big red barn. Inside, the stalls were all empty, and I wondered if maybe they'd all gotten away. As I walked down the line of stalls I saw something strange. One stall was different and when I went inside it I saw something I didn't see from outside of it. There was a tunnel heading down beneath the barn and I realized I was in a hologram.

These things must be pretty smart, to have hologram machines. But it obviously meant they were hiding something. I stood over the entrance wondering if I should go down there when I heard loud screaming from inside. I ran down without thinking, and inside I was shocked to see such a large cavern area. It was filled with buildings and boxes, but the most impressive part was the pool covering the middle of the area. It was sludgy and from my position I could tell it was the Yeerk pool Ane had been talking about. It was enormous. I had no idea how we were going to take it out. After a few moments, though I remembered that I was here for a reason. I saw the source of the screaming as I moved quietly behind boxes. Inside of cages people shouted for help. They cried, screamed, and shouted past their bars. I felt sick. The inhumanity of it all was too much to handle, and I almost fell to the floor. That's when I noticed that there was a crowd building up around the left side of the huge Yeerk pool. As I got closer I saw what was causing the commotion. Two bulls were walking in circles and snorting around Kevin and some other kid.

"Who let these animals in here?" Shouted Kevin.

"There was a problem above ground, and animals got loose." A man said, trying to grab at one of the bulls. It turned toward him and grazed at his arm with its horn.

"Well get them out of here," Kevin commanded. He was vicious now. Cold.

I knew those two bulls were probably Mark and Don; I had seen two identical bulls outside. I had to communicate with them, so I began to morph duck again. I had to force the morph this time, though. Hidden behind some boxes, and by the commotion Mark and Don had caused, I took my time. I realized how exhausting morphing was when done so often, and I understood how tired Amy must have been. Halfway through the morph I tested out my thoughtspeak. ((Mark, Don. What- ing here?))

It didn't come out all the way, as I was still focusing on morphing. The ducks feathers were covering my body, and I was more duck than boy at this point, but I was still 4 feet tall and only slowly shrinking. Besides that my lips were still mostly intact, and I had little control over that.

((Darek? Darek is that you?)) It was Don's voice in my head. ((Darek, Mark isn't listening to me. We have to get out, I think we're in way over our heads.))

Around them I saw those creatures with the blades all over their bodies get closer.

"No! Hork-Bajir stand back!" Kevin said, "These animals belong to the farm, we can't let them get hurt, or people will get suspicious. Where is Visser 6?" At this question the air in the room froze. People looked around as if maybe the Visser was standing right behind them. Even the Hork-Bajir seemed ruffled. Someone came up and then said, "Visser 6 is currently away. News is on a need to know basis only. But he is not here and won't be back for several days." This man was short and balding. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, but Kevin took only seconds before responding.

"Ok Get these things out of here. Hork-Bajir stand by, and you—" he turned to look at the boy next to him who was speechlessly staring at everything around him. "You have seen way too much now." Men wrestled with the bulls, who angrily fought back.

By know I was fully morphed and I called out to Mark and Don. ((Guys we have to leave!)) Kevin and another man held tightly to the boy and lowered him to his knees by the edge of the water. ((Now!)) I shouted at them. It was hopeless to try and save anyone right now. We were the ones in danger.

The boy's head went into the water, and a few seconds later he stood on his own. It was too late.

((He's a controller now!)) I shouted. ((Let's go!))

The bull closest to the water let out a loud set of grunts and then charged in the direction of the stairs. The second bull followed, and I flew alongside them. ((This was a terrible idea. A terrible idea! Whose idea was this? It was terrible!))

Just before we made it outside, two men grabbed hold of Mark and Don and led them toward the gates of the bullpen. I flew above them and heard Mark's voice in my head, quiet and defeated. ((Darek, thanks for coming. You're right. This was stupid. I'm sorry.))

I didn't say anything, just landed on the gate. ((Could we get some privacy though?)) he continued, ((We have to go through human, and my clothes were torn when I morphed.))

I began to fly off, tired and questioning everything around me. ((I'll see you guys later,)) I called out as I left.


End file.
